


Assistance Required

by Caius



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Dom/sub, Gunplay, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Plug and Play Sex, Possible Mind Control, Possible dub/non-con, Sexual Incompatibility, Sticky Sex, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-17 22:20:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/872587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caius/pseuds/Caius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Megatron needs Shockwave to do something for Soundwave Megatron can't do himself. The threesome and some of the kinks here are inspired by Eerian's <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/844214">Meeting of Minds and Needs</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Assistance Required

When Megatron had requested his presence, Shockwave had not been expecting _this_. 

Instead of his accustomed position at Megatron's side, Soundwave was sitting in Megatron's lap, helm leaning back against Megatron's shoulder, legs spread wide, vulnerable and--given what Shockwave knew of Soundwave's frame type--obscene. Soundwave's hands clutched his knees, showing more agitation than Shockwave had seen in him, while Megatron's hands stroked his buttons in a casual display of control.

"Shockwave, at last," Megatron said over Soundwave's shoulder, making no reference to the mech in his lap.

"I came as soon as I could, Megatron." Shockwave advanced to an appropriate and respectful distance, not letting himself gawk at the mech on Megatron's lap. Whatever game Megatron was playing, Shockwave would be as patient and obedient as always. "What is your command?"

"Ah, Shockwave," Megatron said, and Shockwave could not help his optic following his right hand as it moved down between Soundwave's splayed legs. "Soundwave, here, has certain...desires, that I am not entirely able to fulfill." The hand turned, and to Shockwave's surprise, it was now the cannon pressing against Soundwave's pelvic panel. 

The shudder that went through Soundwave's body was both unmistakable and unprecedented, in all of Shockwave's experiences with his colleague. And if Shockwave had been at all confused about its significance, the low moan that issued from Soundwave's speakers, filling Shockwave with projected lust, left no doubt. Shockwave moved closer, compelled by the sound. "How can I be of assistance? If there is anything, anything at all, it is yours--" Shockwave cut himself off, suddenly unsure if he meant Megatron's--or Soundwave's.

"But of course," Megatron responded, and it was clear that he, too, was affected by Soundwave's desires--or perhaps they were his own. He moved his cannon aside, revealing to Shockwave the slick round opening and retracted nub of Soundwave's interface equipment.

Soundwave, it seemed, had the 'spike and valve' configuration that had gained popularity in the waning days of the Golden Age. Superfluous, wasteful, decadent hardware that Shockwave had never bothered with, but a tingle of desire and _emptiness_ between his own legs suggested that Soundwave was about to show him their appeal.

Shockwave composed himself. "What--is your command, Megatron? I do not have the corresponding equipment--" 

"Unnecessary." Megatron's hands slid back between Soundwave's legs, fingers sliding into the hole, bringing forth soft sounds from Soundwave that went straight to the nonexistent hardware between Shockwave's legs. "All we need is your gun-arm." 

The suggestion was illogical, dangerous--but Soundwave's emanations were crowding the logic from Shockwave's processor, as was the sight of his Lord's hands--and when he glanced up, seeking something safer, his Lord's face, leaning down over Soundwave's neck, the touch of his lips bringing back memories and desires that were Shockwave's _own_ \--Shockwave nodded, and enacted the full safety protocols on his weapon. "As you wish. 

Another deep vibration from Soundwave. His legs shifted further upwards over Megatron's, opening as wide as the chair would allow as Megatron's fingers stretched and spread the opening between them. " _Thank you_ , Lord," Soundwave said, and Shockwave glanced up briefly, just in time to see Megatron pull away from a mark he had left on Soundwave's neck. 

They were both watching Shockwave, now, Shockwave's weapon or Soundwave's valve. Breaking his own gaze away and down, Shockwave applied himself to his task. Assessing the angle of Soundwave's opening, Shockwave moved forward just slightly and knelt. His own guiding hand on his gun-arm was as pleasurable as Megatron's would have been--no doubt more of Soundwave's influence. He braced himself and pressed the tip of the gun to the rim of Soundwave's valve, between Megatron's fingers. 

Soundwave's moan filled Shockwave's entire body, the unfamiliar aching yearning between his legs nearly distracting him from the feeling of Megatron's hands grasping his weapon, guiding it into Soundwave. But when Megatron touched him, he could feel how much _Megatron_ wanted this, the power of his field and his touch moving Shockwave's processor as his hands guided him inside Soundwave's body.

And then Shockwave was lost in the feeling of _tight_ and _hot_ and _full_. 

"...Out of my mind!" he forced out of his vocalizer, as soon as he could manage; he wanted to feel this, feel Megatron, for himself--but the sound of Soundwave's speakers only deepened, and Shockwave felt, not the alien feeling of burning pleasure in his crotch, but the achingly familiar feeling of Megatron against his back, holding him, controlling him, giving him what he chose to give--and Shockwave let himself be lost.

And then Megatron's hand _squeezed_ , pulling Shockwave's sense back to his own body, quieting Soundwave for a second with the new angle and lack of motion. "Shockwave. Give him what he needs," he commanded, his hand releasing Shockwave's gun-arm altogether.

"--as you command," Shockwave said, already moving. Megatron's hand grabbed Shockwave's, placing it on Soundwave's thigh, then let go fully again, watching his lieutenants as Soundwave's speakers started up again, guiding Shockwave's strokes to the exact optimal angle to bring pleasure to all three of them. 

Shockwave felt his gun starting to move of its own accord and--"No. _I_ give," he told Soundwave, and he wrested back control--letting Soundwave show him how it felt, but not giving him everything he wanted, slowing his strokes and then speeding them, shifting angles as it was _logical_ , not as Soundwave desired. 

The effect was gratifying. Shockwave was too busy concentrating on his work to watch directly, as Megatron wrapped his arms around his writhing officer, holding Soundwave's hands to keep them from touching Shockwave, pressing his hot cannon against Soundwave's delicate glass. But he could feel Soundwave's helpless desperation, feel in the phantom traces of lubricant down his thighs just how much Soundwave enjoyed being helpless under Megatron's will, as embodied by Shockwave's cannon.

Shockwave did not notice at all when Megatron's left hand left Soundwave's chest, Soundwave sufficiently restrained by the cannon against him, the gun in his valve, and the will of his leader. Shockwave did not notice until there was a hand on his antenna, the rough touch confusing his sensors, heating his cannon almost into the locked-off danger zone as he pushed it harder into Soundwave's valve, feeling the heat between his own legs as Soundwave arched against Megatron's grip, taking Shockwave deeper than seemed possible and clenching tight around the gun. 

Shockwave's hips burned with the sudden feeling of _Megatron_ within him, Megatron's cannon penetrating him in a hole he didn't have, and it was suddenly totally, utterly logical that Soundwave wanted this, that Megatron commanded _him_ to give it, that Soundwave so enjoyed his illogical and inadequate valve in the first place--it was _logical_ , and of course Soundwave was overloading from it--!

No. _Shockwave_ was overloading, Soundwave absorbing the sound and the heat and the feeling straight through his valve, taking it all _in_ and feeding it all to Megatron--

\--and then a powerful hand grabbed his cannon arm (Megatron's, Shockwave would never have taken that from Soundwave) and yanked him away, leaving Shockwave achingly empty, pushed away on the ground to watch fuzzily as Soundwave climbed astride Megatron's cannon, rutting both spike and valve against it...and Shockwave had only enough time to duck before both of them overloaded. 

The cannon wasn't truly active, or the wall would not have survived; but Megatron's discharge left a perfectly round burn on it, right above where Shockwave's optic would have been, and if Shockwave had not already been on the floor, the echoes of Soundwave's release might have knocked him over. 

The force of their release was so illogical, so _wasteful_ , that Shockwave should only have felt contempt--his own systems were optimized to conserve and recycle such energy, not waste it in pointless displays of passion.

But he had always been weak for Megatron's pointless displays. He watched for a moment in awe, before forcing himself to his feet. "Am I dismissed?" he asked, when it seemed Megatron might have some attention to spare. 

"Not yet." Megatron smirked, and Soundwave slid surprisingly gracefully off his cannon, as Megatron beckoned Shockwave into his place. "Your performance deserves a _reward_."

"As you command," Shockwave said, climbing into his Lord's lap as gracefully as he could with the unaccustomed ache between his legs. Soundwave pressed against his back, vibrating with pleasure and appreciation as Megatron's skilled fingers opened up the panels in their chests, coupling them together before Shockwave could even think to pull out his adapters. 

Unfiltered, the force of Megatron's charge was more than Shockwave had taken in fifty thousand vorns, and he was grateful for Soundwave's body behind him as he clutched Megatron with his single hand, trying to give back as much as he could--

\--and then, just when Shockwave had almost adjusted, Megatron grabbed his gun-arm, and he was _licking_ it, powerful rough glossa-swipes cleaning away Soundwave's fluids, drawing Shockwave's mind back to the phantom sensations in his crotch--just in time to notice Soundwave's slick spike sliding between his legs.

Nothing was logical about this, nothing--but Shockwave was overwhelmed by Megatron's charge and Soundwave's vibrations, the slide between his legs drawing sensations from parts of him that should be incapable of responding, while the sensations of Megatron's lips and mouth--the look on his face, the feeling of Megatron's obvious _pleasure_ in touching him like this--!

Even in the Golden Age, Shockwave's overloads had never been like this. Never. He shouldn't be capable of channeling such energy--

\--except, of course, logically, he could; at the height of his power his gun form could demolish entire cities--

\--but he had never felt this in _pleasure_ before. 

There was no resisting it, no way to conserve power against Megatron's demands, backed by Soundwave's encouragement--Shockwave's power exploded through his circuits into Megatron's body, his gun heating and pulsing against Megatron's mouth as it burned its own little mark on the far wall. 

And Shockwave collapsed, limp in Megatron's lap, rewarded into momentary unconsciousness.

For this, he thought at the last: for this he had waited fifty thousand vorns, and he would wait another hundred thousand if he had to.


End file.
